"Warcry"
The "Warcry" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = same as the Military Shotgun.|fire_rate = same as the Military Shotgun.|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *130 (legacy) *4 (weight)|cost = same as the Military Shotgun.|level_required = 32}} Appearance It resembles the Military Shotgun, but with Grenade Launcher, bayonet, the rail, and the 4X scope. Strategy It has devastating damage, good fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Since it sprays bullets, use this at close range. *This is useful for sneaking on Sniper users with ease. *This can make melee users an easy target, so shoot them. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Its high mobility allows the user to escape from the enemies. *Use this to severely damage heavily armored players and/or to deal a group of enemies. *It has a somewhat fast firing rate, so you can use this shotgun to kill your enemies fast and effectively. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *This is useful for picking invisible enemies from long ranges, though with low damage from afar. *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *You can use its usable bayonet as the passive attack (only when it is close to an enemy). *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Use this weapon in narrow path so the enemy will be trapped. *It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs or turrets thanks to its high damage. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *When using this weapon, snipe from an unseen place. *Attack enemies from behind when ambushing them. And aim for the head for maximum effect. *Use this to severely damage heavily armored players and/or to deal a group of enemies. *Only use it on point blank and in close range as it becomes inaccurate upon the first shot. *Avoid maps that are mostly long range, since this is a shotgun and it is incapable of tearing enemy players in long range. Use this in short-ranged maps more often. *Due to having a mobility of 130, this can be used to move about at faster speeds than most Primary weapons, so use this for hit-and-run tactics to deal damage and get away as fast as possible. *Because of the bullet spread, try avoiding using this weapon in longer-ranged battles, as it will deal little, if any, damage to enemy players because it is close range. *This weapon has high reload speeds, meaning you can get almost right back into battle after going through a single round. *This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. *Use the grenade launcher deal with multiple enemies in case of emergency. *Use the 4X scope to snipe anyone from long distances, but don't do it for a long time as this weapon has terrible accuracy on continuous fire. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges *Area damage can make short work of its users *If engaged in a close range combat while your target is wielding this, try to knock them back away from you and finish them off quickly as possible. You can also rocket jump away from them and finish them off. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Kill the user immediately while they are reloading, as this weapon has low ammo capacity and is easily used up. Firing sound *Rhino's *Firestorm's (Grenade Launcher) VS "Predator" *Advantages **Has 130 mobility. **Has massive damage. **High fire rate, at 91. **Has a somewhat compact bullet spread. **Has "Grenade Launcher" attribute. **Has a 4X scope. **Has a bayonet. *Neutral **A shotgun. **Has a limited range. **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Has only 10 rounds. Trivia *This is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Selective-fire shotgun. *Its firing sound resembles that of Heavy Shotgun's. *This gun has a very similar reload animation as the "Predator". *This looks like the spiritual successor of Military Shotgun. Other than that, these weapon's statistics look the same. *If the player is equipped with the Military Shotgun, he or she does not need to buy this weapon as it is pointless. *Related weapoms: Space Shotgun, "Warlord", Military Shotgun, Alien Shotgun, "Warcry", Riot Disperser Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Grenade Launch Category:Grenade launcher Category:Stab Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Remixed Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun